Imp
by TheArchon
Summary: In order to carry out a very extraordinary and cruel prank, the school bully Macchi and her friend Marion need the help of a boy. Perhaps the unsuspecting Horo Horo could be of some assistance? Horo/Macchi/Mari, sexual content inside!


**Imp**

A not-as-short-as-expected Horo/Macchi/Mari theme fic.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Shaman King.

* * *

When Horokeu Usui saw her for the first time, he instantly associated her with a small, hairy, hyperactive animal. Not necessarily a chimp or a monkey. Or perhaps it wasn't even an animal.

Maybe a demon.

Matilda Matisse looked like a troublesome girl. Her appearance was not misleading; she was the kid who had the lowest grades in the class, was put under detention nearly every week and literally drove the teachers insane. There was absolutely no way anyone could impose any form of control on her without her consent. Patient persuasions and threatening coercions were equally ineffective. Matilda's mother, her only parent, was powerless to rein in her wild daughter.

Matilda, usually going under the nickname Macchi, spent her years at school pulling pranks on other people or pestering them. She earned her reputation as the class bully only days after she entered high school, the other girls were afraid to even stay in the same room as her, lest they became objects of her oppression. Destroyed notebooks, scribbled textbooks, wet uniforms, threatening or mocking messages, stolen chairs… her arsenal of pranks was inexhaustible and it was growing every day. And she had a lot of guts, too. Who else but Macchi would hang a dead cat in front of the headmaster's door? Why the girl had not flung out of school yet was a mystery to everyone.

Horo Horo studied her silently and from a safe distance as she rambled vivaciously with her only friend, Marion. Those two were total opposites and maybe this was the reason why they got along so well. Matilda was constantly talking at a super-fast rate, while Marion uttered a couple of words for every five sentences her friend babbled out. Matilda was always fidgeting or fiddling with something, while Marion could stay in the same position without moving anything but her hand during the whole length of the lesson. Matilda always acted before thinking, Marion always planned, calculated and measured an action before executing it. They were balancing each other out and it was a very rare sight to see two people living in such harmony.

Horo was resting flaccidly on his desk and glancing at the two from time to time. Macchi was leaning on her chair with legs placed on top of the desk, while Mari was sitting quietly in a diligent, ladylike manner. Macchi was not bothering to keep her voice down and shared her opinions with the other high enough for everyone in the classroom to hear her.

"Hey, what happened to that Izahaya kid? She didn't come to school yesterday and she's gone even now. I bet she's scared shitless after that pile of dog crap she found in her bag!"

"Apparently." Mari answered.

Macchi roared out in laughter. "That little bitch's been getting on my nerves for a while, sucking up to the teachers all the time! I ought to do something like that to her again as soon as she gets back."

"She'll be quiet for a while. That's for sure." Mari said and ran a hair through her long, golden pigtails.

Matilda swapped seats from the chair to the desk. She stretched her legs in the air. "I gotta think of somethin' good this time! Something that'll make everyone in this shitty school remember me for the rest of their lives!"

Mari was silent, probably lost in thought.

Horo acknowledged Macchi's efforts to etch her presence in the memories of every one of her classmates as tenacious and _very_ _successful_. Could there actually be something more shocking and horrible than the things she's been doing up till now that could turn her in this school's legend? Her deeds were halfway from becoming serious, punishable crimes and, more importantly, she was just playing around! Who knows what she'd do if she actually got serious.

The teacher went in and the lesson started. The rest of the day was uneventful.

* * *

The other day, Horo overhead a curious conversation from Macchi and Mari's side. It was impossible for him to ignore him because he was two seats away from them and Matilda obviously lacked control over her vocal cords.

The redhead was engaged in a task very unsuitable for her character: reading. She was completely immersed in a manga Mari had brought over and was leafing through it enthusiastically. There was a maniacally gleeful expression spilling over her face.

"This is brilliant, Mari! You're a genius! I've never seen anything so creative and cruel before!"

Mari chuckled.

"This is probably the best thing ever! This will make some serious commotion around the entire school! Whoever finds this load in his bag won't walk out of his house for a year! This is too good to be true!" The redhead went on in exhilaration. "The mangaka who came up with this is some kind of fuckin evil genius! I gotta send that fucker an e-mail and praise him for this idea!"

"But there is still a problem. We won't be able to carry this one out." Mari said evenly.

Matilda calmed down and rubbed her chin. "Yeah, we need a guy for this one. There's no other way we can get the material. But where are we gonna find a guy who'll be willing to do this?"

"You're forgetting that we are girls." The blonde answered with a malicious intent. "We'll get him to do anything we want."

Macchi grinned like a shark.

Horo felt an uncomfortable weight in his stomach. Was that fear for his own life? What the hell did they need a boy for?! What exactly was that prank that excited them so much? All of a sudden, he felt very vulnerable, as if all the walls had crumbled and he had been transported in the middle of a jungle, surrounded by predators he couldn't see.

Whatever they had in mind, Horo didn't want to get himself involved in it. From the time being, he had to stay away from Macchi and Mari as far as possible. Which was, unfortunately, impossible, because they were directly behind him and he was always in their sight. And taking in mind the fact that he wasn't very strong or popular, it would be a miracle if he didn't become a potential target for their plans.

The rest of the day passed and Horo Horo packed his things and left the classroom. On the way out, he felt two pairs of eyes staring at him.

* * *

The other day came and Horo was walking uneasily through the school building. There were people walking around him and passing him by, most of them he didn't know. For some reason, he felt disturbingly alone.

He steered himself towards the cafeteria under the angry command of his stomach. He got some food and took a seat on one of the free benches. He munched on it as quickly as possible. Didn't want to miss classes.

"Is this seat taken?" A soft voice came from his left.

He looked up. He felt his blood run cold. Mari was standing with a tray in her hands. Horo shook his head and muttered: "No, it's not."

The girl sat on the other side. She picked the chopsticks and put some rice in her mouth. Horo Horo tried to look around him as unnoticeably as possible. Matilda was nowhere in sight.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Mari asked evenly and pointed at his food. Horo gawked at her and resumed eating. He had suddenly lost his appetite. The blonde stared at him for a few seconds with her emerald eyes and rested her chopsticks on the side of the tray. She pressed her palms together, as in a prayer, and asked:

"Horokeu-san, do you have some free time?"

A nervous smile popped on Horo's face. "Why are you asking?"

"You are good at math. I am not. May I ask you for the solution of a few equations? I have nobody else to ask for this favor."

'_There are tons of people in our class who are better than me at math! And we're not good friends or anything for you to come and ask me for a favor out of nowhere!'_ was what Horo thought angrily. What he said was: "Well, I have some free time on my hands, so there's no harm in doing it."

'_I HOPE!'_

She told him to follow him. The blonde led him across the corridor to an empty classroom.

"Why are we all alone?" Horo asked with a hint of cautiousness.

Mari glanced at him. "I like to study in solitude. It helps me concentrate better."

She opened the door and went inside. Horo stood where he was for a few seconds, uncertain what to do. There was no way for him to know for sure if this wasn't actually a trap for the girls to get to him. Macchi was probably waiting for him inside to do whatever she wanted to do to her male victim. But… wasn't he just deluding himself? What exactly could those two do to him that was so bad? Suddenly, all of this started seeming ridiculous.

Mari beckoned at him. He sighed and went in.

Someone moved behind him and slammed the door shut. He whirled around and saw Macchi's triumphant face. Shit! So this really was a trap to lure him here!

"I can't believe you can be so clueless, even though you heard nearly everything we talked about yesterday!" Macchi gloated. Mari lunged at him, grabbed his arms and twisted them behind his back. This girl was stronger than he thought! Macchi took his hands and restrained him when he started struggling. They were dragging him to the back of the classroom, further away from the door. Mari pressed her hand against his mouth to keep him from yelling.

This was the opportunity he couldn't miss. While Mari's grip around his left arm had disappeared, he used it to break free of Macchi and the blonde. He pushed them away and made a run for it towards the exit. His flight lasted less than a second because Macchi reacted fast enough to trip him. Horo slammed his face in the floor.

"Don't try to run away again or I'll kick your ass!" Macchi warned him and grabbed his arms again and pulled him up. "I'm being nice to you right now, if you hadn't noticed!"

The redhead's grip was more powerful that Mari's. Horo was overpowered by a couple of girls. The only good thing about this situation was that there was nobody to witness his shameful defeat. They dragged him to the back of the room with Macchi still gripping his hands like a vice.

"Mari, pull his pants down!" Matilda ordered. Horo's face turned into a mixture of shock, surprise and excitement.

"W-W-What the hell are you doing!?" He stammered while the blonde was unbuttoning his trousers. He felt locks of hair brushing against his ear as Macchi neared him and spoke:

"Listen, we want you to lend us your dick for a few minutes. We need your jizz in order to pull the greatest prank in the history of pranks!"

"You're going to use my cum to pull a prank on somebody!?" Horo exclaimed. His pants were down, Mari was staring at the growing bulge in his underwear in some kind of trance.

"Of course! We'll collect your jizz and smear it over the belongings of our victims! This will be greatest prank of all time! It will make me a legend!"

"No, it won't! It will just give the headmaster a reason to finally expel you!" Horo Horo said. A second later he gasped when he felt a finger pushing against his groins.

"It's big." Mari stated with something like awe in her voice. Macchi grinned.

"Aren't you happy? You're gonna do what most boys your age are only dreaming about: losing your virginity to two of the most beautiful girls in the class!"

He didn't have the guts to retort that they were at the bottom of his list of masturbation objects. Both of them were slim and petite, but their chests were almost non-existent and when you add to this fact two personalities he wasn't attracted towards resulted in complete lack of interest.

Mari tugged his trousers down and his most prized possession came in view. He was going to get molested by the school bullies and this wasn't even one of his erotic fantasies!

Mari's face flushed red.

"Wow, his dick's bigger than I imagined!" Macchi exclaimed in amazement. Horo's face was crimson red. "Mari, go get the jar! I'll start working on him!"

The blonde moved to get her bag lying on one of the desks. One of Macchi's hands released him from their grip and moved in front of his body. For a second, Horo considered using the possibility to break free and dash towards the exit. This thought disappeared the moment her fingers wrapped around his penis and he felt an incredible warmth spilling across his body. It was a feeling foreign to him; he had never felt so good when he touched himself. He groaned when she started slowly sliding her pressed fingers along his length. Dear God, if he only knew that being touched by a girl would make such a huge difference!...

"What's wrong? Not going to fight anymore?" Mari purred in his ear. "You seem to be enjoying this, aren't you, you horny dog."

His breathing was turning more erratic by the second. Mari returned with an empty jar in her hands. Horo wondered if this would look funny from someone else's point of view. The blonde reached out and handled his testicles. Horo's mind was going blank.

"He's getting harder by the minute! I think we'll need more than one jar!" Macchi suddenly realized.

"Don't worry. I'll wipe the remaining sperm with some tissues and then wring it out in another container."

"They'll absorb too much." Macchi stated seriously while jerking Horo off. "We'll have to use our hands!"

"I don't want to touch his dirty sperm!" Mari got flustered. "My hands will be sticky and will smell funny afterwards!"

"You'll wash them later! Now let's get this over with!" Matilda gripped his dick tightly and started pumping it fast. Horo's body turned to mush, he could barely feel his legs. Mari joined in and started squeezing his balls with one hand while holding the jar in the other. Horo was about to pass out from the bliss coursing through his veins. The redhead kept stroking his rod till his body began writhing in pleasure.

"Get ready, Mari!" Macchi exclaimed. Horo moaned in supreme ecstasy and jerked forth in the girl's hands. Sperm spurted out of his penis and landed in Mari's jar. The redhead continued pleasuring him, squeezing out more material from him. Finally, when the jar was half-full, she let go of his rod and looked at her sticky hands. She smiled in content. He was a bigger catch than she imagined.

* * *

They left Horo leaning on a desk, still trying to catch his breath with his pants down and his cum-covered dick hanging limply. Before she left the room, Macchi said cheerfully:

"Thanks for your help! We'll keep your participation in this a secret, so you don't have to worry about getting in trouble…" She leaned in one last time and grinned mischievously. "We might do this again soon. We'll be really grateful if you help us out again!"

They left the room and closed the door behind them. Horo's body and brain were still weak from his first sexual encounter and it took him a minute to figure out that class was going to start any minute now. He looked around for something to wipe himself with and found a couple of tissues lying on a desk, a gift of generosity left behind by the girls. He finished his job quickly, dashed out in the corridor, washed his hands in the toilet and raced towards the classroom. When he opened the door and went in hurriedly, the teacher gazed at him with disapproval. Mari and Macchi were sitting at their desks in the back of the room as usual. Macchi flashed a broad impish smile at him.

He sighed and took his seat. He didn't look at or talk to those girls for the rest of the day. Nothing else happened.

* * *

This Friday, one of his classmates found her textbooks covered in sperm. Commotion like none other started among the class, debating who could be the perpetrator. Matilda and Marion were instantly omitted from the suspects because… well, they were girls.

Horo was still thinking. So if nobody found out who was behind this prank, how was Macchi supposed to take the credit for carrying it out? Perhaps she was planning on doing this a few more times before fessing up. It would be most interesting for everyone to find out how exactly she had acquired that sperm. Whether she liked it or not, her reputation would grow (or plummet) from the class bully to… the class whore, he guessed.

He glanced at the redhead who was busy discussing something with Marion. She noticed him looking at her and winked at him. Horo blushed and diverted his eyes instantly. There was a chuckle from the female duo.

A week after this accident, Macchi asked Horo if he had some free time to help them out with 'something'. He just smiled and nodded his head.

* * *

**From the Author:** I'm really not good at making my fics short. Or maybe the plot of this one couldn't be summarized in a few lines? At any rate, review! I put my soul in this one, so I'll be most thankful if I hear your thoughts!


End file.
